Power requirements, however, can pose a practical limit to the range of applications of motion-capture systems, as excessive power consumption can render their employment impractical or economically infeasible. It would therefore be desirable to reduce power consumption of motion-capture systems, preferably in a manner that does not affect motion-tracking performance.